


Bilingüe

by arisajensen



Series: Alphabet Challenge [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 3 times, Background Case, First Kiss, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, POV John Watson, Pre-Relationship, Sherlock Speaks German, Translation Available
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisajensen/pseuds/arisajensen
Summary: Dos veces donde Sherlock Holmes sorprende a su compañero de piso conversando en alemán y una vez donde John Watson le asombra a él.Translation in English available.





	1. Bilingüe

La primera vez que escuché a Sherlock platicar en alemán fue accidental.

Tras realizar la compra, tomé un taxi para volver al apartamento. Cuando hube llegado, la puerta se hallaba entreabierta y del interior emergía la voz perceptiblemente irritada de mi compañero de piso. Subí los peldaños que daban a la vivienda. Sin embargo, antes de alcanzar el último escalón, me detuve.

Por la cabeza se me pasó la idea de que Sherlock pudiese estar reunido con su hermano mayor. No obstante, dicho pensamiento se esfumó pronto al percibir que únicamente él se encontraba allí. Estaba por ingresar al domicilio cuando distinguí mi nombre en aquella charla que mi amigo mantenía por teléfono. En ese instante, me carcomió la curiosidad. Por lo que traté de atender a la conversación que se llevaba a cabo en el interior. Sin embargo, fui incapaz de comprender palabra alguna.

A los pocos segundos, mi nombre volvió a ser citado. Mi mirada se desplazó por la sala hasta clavarse en los ojos radiantes de Sherlock. El brillo que percibí en ellos suscitó una reacción en _cierto_ lugar de mi cuerpo. Mordí el interior de mi mejilla para acallar cualquier ruido que revelase mi posición actual.

Temeroso de la reacción que pudiese tener Sherlock al verme, decidí proceder con el plan de huida. Viré sobre mí mismo, y aún con las bolsas de la compra colgando de mis manos, marché a toda prisa fuera de la vivienda.

 

* * *

 

La segunda vez que ocurrió se debió a un caso.

Mycroft, el hijo mayor de los Holmes, se había presentado en nuestro apartamento sin previo aviso con un acompañante. Dicha persona se presentó en su idioma nativo, que resultó ser el alemán. Sherlock rodó los ojos y se volteó hacia los ventanales. La charla tuvo una duración de menos de una hora, en la cuál abundaban palabras como “nein” y algún que otro “ja” —que tras una corta investigación supe que eran “no” y “sí” respectivamente.

 

* * *

 

La tercera vez conllevó un gran cambio en nuestra relación.

Mi compañero de piso se encontraba con su mirada clavada en mí. El mínimo movimiento —como extender el brazo para alcanzar mi taza de té— se hallaba perseguido por esos ojos aguamarina. Aquella mirada escudriñadora estaba provocando diversas sensaciones dentro de mí.

Sherlock adoptó una nueva postura en el diván y carraspeó para aclararse la garganta—. _Ich liebe dich,_ John.

En ese instante, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y mis mejillas comenzaron a arder. No obstante, cabe destacar que mi rostro no fue el _único_ afectado por la acumulación de sangre. Bajé mis manos para cubrir la reacción de mi entrepierna, al mismo tiempo que clavaba mis ojos en el suelo. Los nervios comenzaban a hacer estragos en mi mente, pero no iba a acobardarme. _No._ No tras haber estado enterrándolos cada vez que salían a flote.

Tragué hondo y elevé mi rostro—. _Ich... Ich liebe dich nauch._

La respuesta de Sherlock ante mi declaración fue ponerse en pie. Procediendo con cautela, anduvo hasta detenerse frente a mí. Él curvó su espalda, colocando sus manos sobre los reposabrazos de mi sillón y me mostró una de esas sonrisas que no traía consigo nada bueno. Lo próximo que supe fue que mi compañero de piso había tirado de mí por los antebrazos.

Hallándonos ambos en pie, Sherlock aprisionó mis caderas contras las suyas. Emití un suave jadeo ante el repentino roce. Clavé las uñas de mis temblorosas manos sobre sus hombros. Mis labios se encontraban entreabiertos para cuestionarle diversas cosas. Sin embargo, no pude. Sherlock unió nuestras bocas en un ferviente beso. Al separarnos, él aprisionó mi labio inferior con sus dientes y tiró de él. Esto provocó un nuevo jadeo de mi parte.

Mi compañero sonrió de lado—. ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de...? —Otro beso—. De, bueno, _ya sabes_.

—La primera vez que te escuché hablando en alemán.

La confusión era evidente en el rostro de Sherlock—. ¿Aquel caso que Mycroft me obligó a realizar?

—No, mucho antes. Ya te lo contaré —subí mi mano por su nuca y atrapé entre mis dedos uno de sus rizos oscuros—. En este momento, preferiría estar haciendo _otras cosas_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por pararse a leer!
> 
> Después de varias semanas, he logrado finalizar el segundo drabble de «Alphabet Challenge».
> 
> Me disculpo por la tardanza, pero no hallaba un buen final. Trabajé con cuatro alternativas del primer desenlace que tuve en mente. Hasta que di con éste. No obstante, les agradezco, de nuevo, que se encuentren leyendo este drabble.
> 
> Como dato extra, les informo que actualmente me hallo trabajando en la tercera parte de la serie, la cual espero no demorarme tanto en publicar.
> 
> Nos leemos pronto,  
> A. Jensen


	2. Bilingual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twice where Sherlock Holmes surprises his flatmate by speaking in German and once where John Watson astonishes him.

The first time I heard Sherlock speaking in German was accidental.

After making the shopping, I took a taxi to return to the apartment. When I'd arrived, the door was ajar and from inside emerged the noticeably irritated voice of my flatmate. I climbed the stairs that led to the house. However, before I reached the last step, I stopped.

The thought that Sherlock could be reunited with his older brother crossed my mind. Nevertheless, that thought soon faded away when I realized that only he was there. I was just about to enter the house when I discerned my name in that talk my friend was having on the phone. At that moment, I was consumed by curiosity. So, I tried to attend to the conversation that was taking place inside. However, I was unable to understand any word.

Within a few seconds, my name was quoted again. My gaze moved through the room until it fixed into Sherlock's radiant eyes. The brightness I perceived in them aroused a reaction in a _certain_ place of my body. I bit the inside of my cheek to silence any noise that would reveal my current position.

Afraid of Sherlock's reaction to seeing me, I decided to proceed with the escape plan. I twirled over myself, and still with the shopping bags hanging from my hands, I hurried out of the apartment.

 

* * *

 

The second time it happened was due to a case.

Mycroft, the Holmes' eldest son, had shown up at our apartment unannounced with a companion. That person introduced himself in his native language, which turned out to be German. Sherlock rolled his eyes and turned to the large window. The talk lasted less than an hour, in which words like “nein” and a few “ja” abounded —after a short investigation I knew that they were “no” and “yes” respectively.

 

* * *

 

The third time brought a big change in our relationship.

My flatmate was staring at me. The slightest movement —as extending the arm to reach my cup of tea— was pursued by those aquamarine eyes. That scrutinizing look was causing various sensations within me.

Sherlock took a new stance on the couch and cleared his throat. “ _Ich liebe dich,_ John”.

At that moment, our eyes met and my cheeks began to burn. Nevertheless, it should be noted that my face wasn't the _only one_ affected by the accumulation of blood. I lowered my hands to cover the reaction of my crotch, at the same time as I fixed my eyes into the ground. The nerves were starting to wreak havoc on my mind, but I wasn't going to chicken out. _No._ Not after I'd been burying them every time they rose to the surface.

I swallowed and raised my head. “ _Ich… Ich liebe dich nauch_ ”.

Sherlock's response to my statement was to stand up. Proceeding cautiously, he walked and, after a few steps, he stopped in front of me. He curved his back, placing his hands on the armrests of my chair and showed me one of those smiles that don't bring anything good. Next thing I knew, my flatmate had pulled me by the forearms.

As we were standing there, Sherlock hold my hips against his. I emitted a soft gasp at the sudden touch. I nailed the nails of my trembling hands on his shoulders. My lips were ajar to question him various things. However, I couldn't. Sherlock joined our mouths in a fervent kiss. As we separated, he captured my lower lip with his teeth and pulled at it. This caused a new gasp on my part.

My partner smiled sideway. “When did you realize…?”. Another kiss. “Well, _you know_ ”.

“The first time I heard you speaking in German”.

The confusion was evident in Sherlock's face. “That case Mycroft forced me to accomplish?”.

“No, much sooner. I'll tell you about it later,” I led my hand up his neck and caught between my fingers one of his dark curls. “Right now, I'd rather be doing _other things_ ”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Update (15/08)_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much for stopping to read!
> 
> English isn't my first language, so I apologize for any misspelling.
> 
> Read you soon,  
> A. Jensen


End file.
